Passenger compartments of vehicles may be equipped with console assemblies having storage compartments located between a driver's seat and a front passenger's seat. The storage compartments often include a sliding tray that engages with a track formed in the storage compartment such that the sliding tray slides with respect to the storage compartment to allow access to a storage area. As the track is positioned in sidewalls of the storage compartment at a position below an upper surface of the sliding tray, a gap is formed between the sliding tray and sidewalls of the storage compartment.
Increasingly, occupants place various objects on the upper surface of the sliding tray for use as a supplemental storage area. During operation of the vehicle, objects placed on the upper surface of the sliding tray may shift and become lodged in the gap preventing the movement of the sliding tray and access to the storage area.
Accordingly, there is a need for storage compartments of console assemblies capable of preventing objects from becoming lodged between the sliding tray and the sidewalls of the storage compartment.